


What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Nine

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The rescue continues.





	What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Nine

## What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Nine

#### by Nikita

"What We Need Now is Trust, Part Nine"  
by Nikita 

Spoilers: All right...there may be a FEW references to season 8, but they are few and far between...season 7 is really all you need to know. Aren't you glad? : ) 

Summary: The rescue continues... 

Series: 9/10 

Pairing: M/K 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. This story is completely unauthorized and simply done for fun. And great fun it is, too : P 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex. And mpreg (happy now, I've spoiled the surprise!). If this squicks you go away, go away! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Gossamer. All other ask first, please. It's my baby, I'd really like to know where it ends up : ) 

Lookin' for more Nikita slash?? Check out my site: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash.htm 

(Pictures, artwork, and I update frequently) 

Author's note: 

^ means telepathic communication. 

' ' means thoughts. Scully only thinks to Mulder...doesn't communicate telepathically... just in case you were wondering. 

And now...on with the show... 

**XXX**

Scully was pinned underneath Alex's weight. She grunted as she tried to move out from under him. She was careful not to shove him off of her, but he still screamed in pain when she moved his arm accidentally. "Sorry...sorry..." She muttered and finally slid free. She laid him down carefully; he curled up around his arm. 

She knelt next to him to look at it. His left arm was bent at an unnatural angle, blood seeped from the wound and she could glimpse bone. His face was deathly white and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Alex?..." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Scu- Scully, where...?" She looked up and around them looking for the hunter. "I don- wait, the ship...I can see it! There's a door...it's open!" 

Krycek made an abortive attempt to move, "Aaaugh! Scully! Go! Fox..." Scully climbed to her feet and as quickly as she could, she ran through the snow to the ship. Alex watched as she disappeared inside. He tried to move again, a lightning rod of pain lanced up his arm and he passed out cold on the snowy ground. 

**XXX**

Mulder limped through a long dark corridor. It was so cold. The floor was freezing beneath his bare feet and the metal walls he braced himself on leached their iciness into his naked body. He wondered if the hunter had kept his clothing he'd been abducted in? Not likely. 

He was desperate to find his way out. Alex's fight wasn't going well and Scully wasn't going to fare any better. He had sensed when the morph had left the fight to come in and hunt him. 

He tried to sense Alex. He had felt a terrible pain rip through his lover's body and then the link had been silent. He tried again, nothing. 'Shit, Alex, you better not be dead! I'll kill you!' 

^He's not dead...yet. If you cooperate and come with me I'll spare him.^ 

Mulder froze; glancing around he realized that the sound had been in his mind and that the hunter was only bargaining because he couldn't find him. 

^That is only temporary. I will find you. If you do not come now I will kill your lover and the female.^ 

Mulder shielded his mind as best he could and hid deeper in the ship. The morph would kill Alex and Scully anyway. His best bet was to try to escape and help them. He stepped into another empty room. 

**XXX**

Scully entered the ship with her stiletto ready. She desperately wanted to pull out her gun, but knew it was useless in defense. The ship was cold and dark. There was an alien smell that made her nose itch slightly. She walked down a long dark corridor. There were doorways, but they either led to empty rooms or refused to open. Minutes ticked by, but they felt like hours. She had a creepy sensation on the back of her neck. Once, she was positive that someone was behind her watching her. But when she glanced back, the passageway was empty behind her. She continued to walk; she dithered about whether or not to call out to Mulder. 

She noticed light coming from a room nearby and cautiously entered it. It was bright...very bright. The white light shown down on a gleaming metal table with restraints on each corner. The table, restraints and floor were smeared with red blood. She felt her stomach churn at the sight. 'Mulder.' 

She was startled to hear an answer. ^Scully?^ She whirled around looking for her partner. "Mulder?!" 

^Shhh. He'll hear you. Just think to me. I'm coming back to the room you are in. Stay there.^ 

She felt exposed standing in the middle of the bright room like that, so she tucked herself into a darkened corner and waited. Footsteps neared, she turned and saw the hunter pass by the doorway and continue down the corridor. She held her breath. She waited a moment and then saw Mulder for the first time in a month. He was naked. 

She focused her eyes on his face; he looked wonderful and horrible at the same time. Wonderful that it was Mulder, whole and still pregnant. Horrible that he looked so pale, thin, and scared. His time away had taken a heavy toll on him. She wanted to bundle him up in a blanket and feed him soup. 

^That sounds good. Can we go?^ 

She smiled and couldn't resist a quick hug before they turned to make their way out of the ship. Halfway there they were halted by the bounty hunter that stepped out of the darkness. 

^I could smell you, hybrid. It is almost time for the birth. Can you feel it? We will be leaving now for the colonists. I have finished my errands here on Earth. The ship is ready.^ The hunter stepped close. Mulder shivered and took a step back, pulling Scully with him. Scully tried to get out of his grasp and raise her weapon. 

^No! Scully, you can't get him from here... Don't!^ He tried to put himself in between her and the hunter. He knew the hunter would kill her. 

She was tugging her arm out of his grasp when the hunter suddenly froze, then collapsed in heap and fizzled away to a green stain at their feet. Alex stood before them, his left arm bound to his chest and his right hand held a green stained stiletto. He smiled at the sight of Mulder, but then swayed on his feet and would have fallen if Fox and Scully hadn't caught him. Alex regained his balance and with one arm he pulled his lover into a desperate embrace. 

"Oh, god. Fox! I thought... I thought I'd never..." Mulder held him as close as he could with the belly between them. Alex stepped back and looked down at it. He put his hand on Fox's belly and felt the child kick. He looked up still smiling, tears running down his face. Mulder pulled him into a hug again, but he was stopped when Alex grunted in pain. 

Fox pushed his lover back slightly and looked at the blood on Alex's shirt. "Let me see it." 

"Wait, put on some clothes first, you're giving Scully an eyeful." Alex teased. Mulder was shivering so much that Alex wanted his lover to be warm. He pulled off his pack he'd brought gave it to Scully who pulled out the extra large coveralls and boots they'd brought for Mulder. They helped him into the warm protective clothing. Mulder felt almost human covered up once more. 

Mulder reached for Alex's arm, but the ship shuddered. The three glanced around fearfully. The ship shuddered once more and started to rise, they could see the ground slowly give way through the open hatch. Wordlessly they scrambled out the door and down to the ground before the ship had risen more than a couple of feet. Mulder landed on his side, arms wrapped protectively around his belly. Scully and Alex helped him to his feet as they watched the ship rise above the trees and then zip away in the blink of an eye. 

Scully watched perplexed. "What...?" 

Mulder smiled grimly at her. "Auto-pilot. A minute longer and we'd be stuck with a one-way ticket to the colonists." 

The three started to make their way back to the truck waiting for them on the road. Mulder's strength was giving out by then. Adrenaline had subsided and he could feel the past month of inaction hampering him as they trudged through the snow. He grudgingly put an arm around Scully and Alex's shoulders as they helped him to the truck. 

Scully climbed in the driver's side and warmed up the engine. Mulder was wedged in the center so he was able to turn and handle Alex's left arm easily. He pulled off the makeshift sling and examined the damage. It looked grisly; Alex blanched and turned his face away from the sight. 

Mulder worried for a moment that he wouldn't be able to heal it, but he soon felt the odd calmness come over him and the bones knitted together, muscles mended, and the finally the skin healed over the wound, pink and new. 

"All better. Does it 'feel' better?" He asked his lover who still had his face turned away. Alex's nodded his head, but still wouldn't look back. 

Scully glanced at them more than a little confused. ^Tunguska. He lost his left arm there. They cut the flesh and muscle and snapped the bone to amputate it.^ 

Scully looked at Mulder round-eyed before turning her attention to the road. 'But how...?' 

^The rebels healed it only recently, within the last year or so...^ She nodded and focused on the road again. Mulder wondered slightly if she believed it. If she didn't believe in aliens by now he'd have to shoot her, he thought dryly. 

Then he chastised himself, believer or not she and Alex had just saved his life. He gave her a little half hug, not wanting to disturb her driving. She looked over at him affectionately and smiled before looking at the road again. It was icy and she needed to be careful. Mulder then leaned back and sighed heavily. Alex had gotten a hold on himself and leaned over to kiss Fox on the cheek. Mulder nuzzled back and Alex wrapped his newly healed arm around his lover's back. 

They were safe once more. 

**XXX**

They drove to the motel they'd been in just the night before. Scully had gotten them two rooms this time. Mulder and Alex had a room with a king sized bed. Not that they'd be doing anything more than sleeping on it together. Once back at the motel, Scully wanted to exam Mulder. 

"Scully..." Mulder whined, "...can I at least eat first?" She threw her hands up and went to the bags they'd brought from the diner. She pulled out some soup and a spoon. He sniffed at it appreciatively and dug in. 

Alex and Scully both watched him. They were so happy to hear him complain about medical treatment again. Mulder glanced up from his soup with an eyebrow raised and they quickly hid their grins in their own soup cups. Finishing, Scully handed Mulder his protein shake and jello for dessert. After she'd found out he hadn't had solid food in a month she'd insisted on a slow introduction of them to his system. 

After 'dinner' Scully motioned for him to lie down and let her check him over. He reluctantly let her examine him, but only sitting up on the bed with Alex's hand firmly clutched in his left hand. 

He had removed his shirt and as Scully listened to his heart and lungs Alex took a good look at his lover. There were no marks or scars, but Mulder was so thin. Only the belly was still round and full. His chest and arms were almost as thin as he'd been the last time he was abducted. Alex squeezed Fox's hand. 

^You're a bit scrawny yourself, Alex. You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?^ Mulder looked pointedly at Alex's dark circles under his eyes and his scruffy chin. 

Alex smiled at the admonishment. ^Guess we'll just have to take care of each other then, hmm?^ 

Scully motioned for Mulder to lie down; he shook his head, not looking her in the eye. "Mulder, I need you to lean back so I can listen to the baby and examine you." 

Mulder sat rigidly, unresponsive. 

Alex scooted back in the bed; shoving a pillow behind his back he tugged Mulder back to lie against him. Mulder hesitated, but then cooperated, swinging his long legs up onto the bed. He still held himself stiffly, but squeezed Alex's hand in thanks. 

She pronounced both he and the child all right as far as she could tell without proper equipment and blood tests. They would do those back home. Dr. Reddy was set to meet them en route with the RV and travel the rest of the way with them. 

Scully yawned widely and leaned over Mulder. Kissing him on the forehead she murmured, "Good night, Mulder. I missed you." 

"Missed you, too. 'Night" Mulder pulled her into a quick hug and sat back down on the bed. He was swaying slightly, but refused to lie down yet. 

Alex walked her to the door and bolted it behind her. Shutting the blinds and curtains, he turned off all the lights but one and double-checked his stiletto and guns by the bed. He wanted to brush his teeth and maybe even take a shower but he noticed Mulder waiting and shucked off his jeans instead. 

Dressed in boxers and a t-shirt he helped Mulder change into the same, holding his lover steady lest he topple over. "Come on, Lisa. You're exhausted, let's get some sleep." Mulder nodded tiredly, but his eyes kept darting around nervously. 

Alex turned down the covers and tried to get Mulder to lay down. No luck, he climbed in and then held out his arms, Mulder crawled in and wrapped his arms around him. ^Are you okay, Lisa?^ 

Mulder hugged him tighter. 

^...Yes.^ 

Alex almost asked him about his reluctance to lie down. Mulder opened his mind about the last month lying down...strapped to a table, unable to move...unable to get up...unsafe. Cold. The tests... 

^You can morph?^ 

^Not really. Not like them. But when I HAD to, I was able to change enough to get through the restraints.^ 

^Sounds like a nice skill to have.^ 

Mulder managed a small dry chuckle, ^jealous?^ 

^Hell, yeah. That would have been a useful skill to have sometimes...^ 

Mulder's eyes were drooping, his head nodding against Alex's shoulder. 

^Sleep, Lisa, you're safe here. With me.^ Alex moved a hand down to Fox's belly and rubbed it gently. 

**XXX**

It was a long damn ride back to Alex's cabin. Scully had questioned returning back to the house since it was compromised. 

Mulder answered for them, "They found us in St. Louis. They found us at the cabin. They can find us somewhere else. I'm not going to run. We've got the cabin ready for this and I want to go home." Alex smiled, 'home'..." 

And home they were going. But not alone. They needed better security, reinforcements, and protection. Scully called the Lone Gunmen; they were on their way to the cabin to install the latest security system available with their own special 'improvements.' As for reinforcements, the gunmen weren't much protection; Alex didn't feel he could trust any of his associates with his home, their secret or his lover. Scully insisted and won on calling Skinner. Alex ground his teeth. 

So when they returned to their little cabin in the woods, they found it crawling with three gunmen, two separate security systems, and a surly Skinner leaning on a fir tree. 

**XXX**

December 16, 2000  
North Carolina Woods  
2:15 p.m. 

They pulled in the long circular driveway in the RV. As they came to a stop, Skinner straightened from his position by the tree and marched over to the RV's side door. Mulder opened it and stepped down carefully, his belly making it a little challenging since he couldn't see his feet. 

As he stepped away from the RV he held out his hand to Skinner for a handshake. Skinner looked down at the offered hand and then pulled a very surprised Mulder into a hug. Skinner stepped back and looked at Mulder's belly. 

"So...is this why you quit, Agent Mulder? Were you afraid to ask for maternity leave?" Skinner's voice tried to be light, but seemed heavy with emotion. 

Mulder stood staring at his former boss, his expression dumbstruck, Skinner was looking at him meaningfully. Then, recovering slightly he stuttered, "Uh...I-I- I didn't think I'd be eligible, sir." He finished lamely; he sought out Alex with his eyes. His lover was tossing bags and equipment onto the ground from the RV, his jaw clenched and eyes focused on his task. 

Scully watched the exchange a little surprised, but not without a hefty dose of amusement. 'Uh, oh...' 

Mulder flashed her a look of irritation. "Well...thank you for coming, sir...I know you must have been busy..." Skinner waved off the attempt. "I never should have left. I should have stayed and helped Scully search for you. I apologize for that. I'm here to help now." 

Krycek dumped a large bag in front of him. "Good, we could use some help with our gear, then. Come on, Lisa, you could use a nap." He then all but dragged Mulder in the house, leaving Skinner glowering after them. 

Scully picked up her bags and motioned for him to help her with the medical supplies, "If you could...?" 

**XXX**

Mulder tugged his arm out of Alex's grip. "Do you mind? I don't need a nap; I'm not a child. And I don't need you marking your territory, either." He glared at his lover, but his speech was ruined by a jaw-cracking yawn. 

Krycek hid his grin. "You DO need a nap. And Skinner needs to keep his hands to himself," he finished firmly. He set their bags down on the floor of their bedroom. 

Mulder gave up and sank down on their bed, "God, I missed our bed. Skinner didn't mean anything and you have no reason to be jealous. Now come on and lay down with me..." He closed his eyes and was asleep. 

Alex smiled down at his lover affectionately, "You're blind, Fox. But you're mine." He climbed in next to his lover and brushed a lock off Fox's forehead, he fell asleep watching him. 

**XXX**

They woke to the smell of dinner cooking downstairs in the kitchen. Hearing the murmur of voices, Alex nudged his pregnant lover. 

"Hmmph. I'm 'wake." Fox growled and shifted, his eyes still closed. 

"Sure you are... Lisa, hey, Liissaaaa. We're home, lover." Alex snuggled closer to him and blew into his ear. 

Fox tried to turn away, but was impeded by his stomach. "Shit, I need to use the bathroom, AGAIN." He'd already been up twice during their nap. Alex helped him to his feet, but wisely let him have his space. He straightened the bed and dragged out some clean clothes from their dresser. 

He marveled at the size of his lover's clothes. It'd been quite some time since Mulder had worn his normal size. He knew Fox must be as anxious as he was to get back into them. Not that he found Mulder to be particularly big. His belly was large and his ankles were swollen, but the rest of him was still a bit too thin. He'd have to fatten him up again. 

Mulder flushed the toilet and ran the faucet. Alex changed and was just putting on his shirt when arms came around his sides. Mulder couldn't really hug him, but he stroked his back and shoulders. Alex purred and leaned his head back. Turning he kissed Fox passionately. It was the first time his lover had shown an interest in him since the abduction. 

The door was rapped on. "Alex, Mulder? Dinner," Scully called. 

Mulder chuckled against Alex's neck. "Foooxxx... How does she DO that?!" Alex whined in frustration. 

Mulder continued to chuckle and leaned back, Alex saw warm moss green eyes laughing back to him. He kissed Fox again and then nudged him towards his clothes. "Come on. Let's get dinner over with." 

Fox nodded and started to undress. Alex helped him with pull up his pants and put on his socks and shoes. Mulder accepted it with more grace than usual. They headed down the stairs and into the dining room. 

The Lone Gunmen congratulated Mulder awkwardly and bemoaned his refusal to let them put him on the front page of their newsletter. 

The table was crowded, even with the leaf put in. Seven adults sat around the table and passed dishes around. Lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. Mulder sighed appreciatively and dug in with Scully and Alex watching approvingly. 

Skinner tried not to stare, but the sight of Mulder and Krycek eating together, their hands touching and Alex refilling Mulder's drink without asking gave him a stomachache. He picked at his plate and said little during the usual chitchat amongst the table's occupants. 

When the food was mostly gone the talk turned to security and the upcoming birth. Mulder pushed back his plate and stared at his glass of juice. He'd refused milk, so Scully had poured him a cup of calcium fortified orange juice. He wished he'd taken the milk, the acidy orange juice burned in his stomach. He forced himself to listen and contribute, though. 

"We've set up the security systems. The codes for the main house are different for those for the guesthouse. There's also motion sensitive lights, a trip wire on the perimeter... the list was extensive. The gunmen had been busy. 

Skinner spoke up on their weaponry available and he had a schedule set up for patrolling the border. 

"We can't possibly keep up this level of security for good. It isn't nece-" Fox protested, but was cut off by his former boss. 

"No, we can't. But it IS necessary for now. At least until the birth." Mulder flushed and excused himself from the table. Alex glared at Skinner and went after him. 

There was an awkward silence, but the discussion continued around the table. Scully and Dr. Reddy discussed the possibilities surrounding the birth, trying to get that part of the conversation over without Mulder's presence. 

**XXX**

Mulder was fussing with his bags, supposedly unpacking, but as far as Alex could see he was just making a big mess. 

He walked over to Fox and stilled his hands. "Hey. You okay?" 

"Fine. I just don't want to think about it, okay?" 

"Yeah, but we kind of have to, you know. It's going to be scary. I'm worried about you and the baby." 

"Alex, I told you and Scully I healed faster than usual on the ship, but I didn't tell you...I don't think Dr. Reddy's going to be able to keep a cut open long enough to get the baby out. He may have to keep making the incision and ..." He stopped as he saw Alex blanching. 

"Never mind. Let's worry about it when it happens." Mulder stroked Alex's arms apologetically. "Come on. Let's turn in early tonight, hmm?" 

**XXX**

North Carolina   
December 22, 2000  
Friday, 1:45 p.m. 

Skinner crunched through the snow as he patrolled the grounds. He scanned the forest with his eyes and trudged over to the guesthouse to check on the occupants before he headed back to the main house. 

Mulder was in there. Scully and Dr. Reddy were discussing his status in a fast paced medical jargon over Mulder's stomach. Mulder was lying there, eyes focused on the ceiling above him, completely disassociated with his surroundings. Neither doctor noticed, too wrapped up in their debate. Mulder's stomach was exposed, his shirt rolled up, and a monitor of some sort was fastened to his stomach. There were several machines in the room, one displaying readings from the device on his belly. 

Skinner didn't know much at all about babies. His wife, Sharon, had been infertile and not particularly interested in children. He'd been so busy with his career, he'd never thought about it before, but now...now he was wondering just what he'd missed out on. 

Little as he may know about babies, he DID know when another person was in need of help. He walked over to the two doctors, tapping Scully on the arm he gestured her gaze to Mulder's. She stopped mid sentence and flushed. 

"Oh! Mulder, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav- Well, you can go now if you want. Dr. Reddy and I can discuss the situation further. Mulder?" 

Mulder didn't answer. Scully laid a hand on his arm and he flinched, finally breaking his stare and looking wild-eyed at her. He didn't make a sound. 

Skinner decided to speak up. "Mulder? How about we let the two doctors continue their discussion and we can go to the main house for some hot chocolate. Would you two like us to bring you some back?" he glanced at the two doctors, they looked embarrassed and nodded slightly. 

Mulder blinked and looked at Skinner, and then struggling, he tried to raise himself up to a sitting position. Scully moved forward, but Skinner beat her to it and helped the prone man by gripping his elbow. Mulder accepted his help with a weak smile. Once sitting, Scully unstrapped the monitor and helped him roll his shirt down. 

Skinner kept his grip on his elbow and helped the pregnant man off the table and into his coat, which was lying on a chair next to them. 

"Doctors." Skinner nodded in dismissal of them, both scuttled to the other room that was their makeshift laboratory. 

Mulder was a little shaky on his feet, so Skinner felt well within his rights to hold on to keep his hand on Mulder's elbow and wrap his other arm around his back. They walked slowly back to the main house in silence. 

Before they could enter the code, the back door swung open as Frohike let them in. "Saw you two on the monitor. You okay, Mulder?" 

"Fine. Just tired. Is Alex around?" Skinner could feel his teeth grinding painfully. 

"Yeah, but I think he's wrapping gifts up in your bedroom. Threatened us with bodily harm if we snooped." Frohike's face was completely serious. He wasn't going to go anywhere near the bedroom under his own volition. 

Mulder grinned weakly. "Guess we better not disturb him, then. I'd like to take a nap, though..." 

"Come on, then, you can sack out on my bed." Skinner steered him towards the stairs. They climbed up slowly, Mulder's unwieldy belly making it impossible to see the stairs at his feet. Reaching the top, Skinner led him to his room. The bed was made, neat as a pin. No marine would leave a bed unmade. 

"Bet I could bounce a quarter off it." Mulder wryly chuckled. 

Skinner darted a look at him. Had he been reading his mind again? 

"Yep. Sorry, my concentration is shot. Can't seem to keep my mind shielded..." Mulder trailed off with a yawn. 

"That's okay, how about we get your coat and shoes off, hmm?" He helped him out of his coat and gestured for him to sit. Getting down to his knees, he unlaced Mulder's shoes. 

"You don't have to-" Another yawn interrupted the protest. 

"Shut up, Mulder. There. Done. Lay down." He helped Mulder swing his legs up onto the bed. He noticed the man's ankles and feet were swollen. He sat down on the bed and massaged them gently. 

Mulder was beyond complaining, he closed his eyes in bliss. "Hmmm...good..." he muttered, half asleep. 

Skinner smiled to himself. There was a soft cough at the door. Looking up he saw Alex Krycek's glittering eyes narrowed at him. He wore a black sweater and jeans, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. 

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked a low warning tone. Skinner raised an eyebrow, he glanced at the man on the bed. Mulder was out cold. 

"He wanted a nap and you had barricaded yourself in your room." 

Alex glared at him. "Well, he looks asleep now. How about we let him rest?" He stepped back, gesturing for Skinner to precede him. Skinner didn't move for a minute, then, slowly he stood and walked out. He looked back to see Krycek kiss Mulder's forehead and cover him with a blanket. He then closed the door behind them and followed Skinner down the stairs. 

**XXX**

Skinner made hot chocolate and went to deliver it to the two in the guesthouse. Alex watched him closely. He knew what Skinner was up to. Damn if he'd let the man get any closer to his lover. He regretted letting Mulder talk him into allowing him to go to the exam alone. He'd wanted some time to himself to wrap the gifts that he'd sent away for. Mulder had taken advantage of that and said he'd be fine on his own. 

Now he was lying in Skinner's bed. 

He shook his head to himself. Langly and Frohike were watching him furtively as they rifled through the refrigerator. He glanced at them and they snapped their heads back to the fridge's insides. He shook his head again and reached for the kettle. He was pouring two mugs of hot chocolate when he heard the scream. 

"Nononononononono! Stoooooppp! Alllleeeexxx!" 

Alex dropped the kettle with a bang and ran up the steps two at a time, his gun in his hand. The Lone Gunmen raced to their security monitors to check them and also to hide. 

Alex raced into Skinner's room and found his lover twisting in the bed, his face grimacing and hands clutching at the covers. Sweat poured down his lover's face, as he kept screaming "No! NO! NOOOOO!!" 

Alex's heart still pounded as he glanced around the room again and holstered his weapon. He leaned down and grabbed Mulder's arms to keep them from flailing. "Mulder! Lisa! Stop it. It's okay, baby... It's just a nightmare." 

Mulder kept pulling at his arms, trying to wrench himself free. His eyes had snapped open, but he wasn't seeing anything, his eyes roved around in their sockets. 

"Lisa! Baby, please! Wake up!" 

Alex saw movement outside below the window. Glancing down, he saw Skinner and Scully racing across the snow, guns in hand. 

He tried again. "Fox! Time to wake up! Fox!!" Mulder slumped, his arms and legs slack, his eyes looking at Alex's. 

"What-?" he croaked. 

"Shh. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Shhh..." He let go of Fox's arms and stroked them instead. He raised a hand and wiped off the sweat at Mulder's brow. 

Skinner and Scully ran up the steps, but stopped at the sight of Alex clucking over Mulder's sweaty and disheveled form. Scully cleared her throat. Alex didn't bother looking up. "It's fine. Just a nightmare." clearly dismissing them. 

Scully arched a brow, but gestured for Skinner to exit. Skinner huffed, not liking being dismissed from his own room twice in one day by Krycek. 

Mulder shuddered and waved Alex's hands away from his face. "I'm fine. Sorry." 

"Don't. Was it the examination? I should have come." 

"No. I just... Maybe a little. I feel a little funny." 

Alex's eyes widened, "Funny, how? Do you want me to get Scully?" 

"No, I told her. She said it was likely just hormones or something. Actually, they were arguing over that when Skinner came. I have to pee. Help?" Mulder struggled to sit up, Alex automatically put his arm around his back and helped him up. Mulder shook off his help at the bathroom door, though, and Alex waited outside, concerned. 

**XXX**

Mulder finished and was washing his hands in the mirror. He felt the pangs again in his stomach. The child lurched inside him and he gripped the sink. It eased off and he breathed a little easier. He washed his face and was about to turn and open the door when a blinding pain lanced through his stomach. He reached for the doorknob, but missed, falling. Before he blacked out he heard Alex yell, "Fox!" 

**XXX**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
